


Quartz on Gold

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Bilbo had many surprises up his sleeves including how hobbits went about making their children. With Erebor on the rise and so many cultures and traditions being revived and learning to live together a new life might just be what holds the mountain together.Of course no one said it was going to be easy. Especially when one considers what a child of Thorin Oakensheild and Bilbo Baggins can  do.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The first snow was falling in Erebor and Bilbo watched it with wary eyes. He wasn’t sure how the seasons differed between here and the Shire but he continued to watch none the less and his nature became withdrawn as the months grew darker.

The rebuilding of Erebor was a long and complicated project that would stretch on for many years. Yet the dwarves went about their tasks and work happily content to once again be in the bosom of their natural home and each day as Erebor reclaimed more of its former glory Bilbo too began to feel love for the stone that surrounded them deep within the mountain.

It was no Shire and certainly no Bag End but he was surrounded by loved ones and welcomed wherever he went. He supposed that made it home more than anything and that was why he watched the snow.

Erebor was not the only thing that needed to be rebuilt after the Battle of the Five Armies. Though he and Thorin had reconciled after the final battle when neither were sure if Thorin was going to pull through they had exchanged tender words and sweet promises. As Thorin healed those words held strength between them and slowly the affection they had garnered for each other over their adventures turned into love and trust.

Bilbo’s withdrawn nature did not go unnoticed. The dwarves muttered amongst themselves about the strangeness of hobbits and wondered if it were perhaps Bilbo’s own homesickness. Though of course he insisted he was more than happy to stay in Erebor they thought perhaps he might be missing bits of home.

That inspired the dwarves to find a comfy chair in Laketown to put by the fire in Bilbo’s chambers, Ori and Oin worked together getting plans for a garden in place knowing how hobbits liked their dirt. Dori found some cloth that suited Bilbo’s brighter colors and made him tunics, which while still obviously dwarvish in fashion catered more to a gentlehobbits sensibilities. Even Fili and Kili attempted to make their hobbit more at home by finding every type of handkerchief imaginable and presenting them to Bilbo each day as though it were some sort of prize.

Bilbo seemed most excited about the garden and though it was far too cold for any planting he was seen tending the soil often. When Ori asked him he mentioned it was an old hobbit tradition to always carry a bit of your home soil with you. He nodded sagely “You’ll never know when you need it Ori and I for one am glad my little jar made it through.”

Ori watched with avid interest as very tenderly Bilbo mixed the soil of Erebor with that of the Shire. Though what fascinated him the most was the rapt expression on Bilbo’s face as he did so. When Ori gathered himself to leave he heard Bilbo whisper softly to himself. “Now to see if anything comes of it.”

The only one who seemed to have any inkling in what might be troubling Bilbo was Dis. She had traveled quickly to reunite with her family and when she had seen the state of her sons she had shouted at Thorin until she was hoarse and then desperately clung to him as she buried her tears in her beard.

If Bilbo ever wondered how Thorin had kept a wandering nation in tact there was no doubt it was because his sister was by his side. She had a will a strong as Thorin and a voice that could be heard over any distance. She was also light on her feet and had a tendency to loom over those who displeased her. Fili and Kili were perpetually looking over their shoulders once she arrived and yet she still managed to catch them in acts of mischief.

She had seen the long looks that Bilbo was giving to the snow and she pondered the soft sighs and the distant gaze and though she didn’t know much about the business of hobbits she thought that she might perhaps have an idea of what was going on. She took her suspicions and kept them quiet seeing no reason to spread them if Bilbo was keeping it to himself.

Thorin too had noticed his hobbit’s distraction. When he asked Bilbo he had been reassured it was merely nothing; and though he sensed that was not the case he had seen the look in Bilbo’s eyes and decided it would be more prudent not to press.

Winter carried on and though it was hard for those few dark months in the mountain they managed to make it through. King Thranduil had given aid in food and supplies to help them through the months comfortably. None went hungry in the mountain and they had more than enough for their Yuletide feast. He was invited to attend of course as a guest of honor but both parties were not so privately relieved when he declined.

Laketown too was seeing a profitable return. With Bard now as their leader there were plans to rebuild Dale and as Erebor rebuilt its strength so too did the people grow in theirs. Trade reblossomed and people were not so dark and desperate as they once were. When spring finally arrived there were light spirits all around and with it came high hopes for the year ahead.

 

It happened one spring morning when the sun was bright and the air was still cold but with the promise of warmth to come. Little green things were poking their heads up all over the mountainside and along the roads to Laketown and New Dale. Bilbo seemed to be in a funny mood this morning fussing around he and Thorin’s rooms. Moving pillows and blankets to one side only to shake his head and move them to another.

Thorin watched his beloved with a vaguely concerned expression before bravely stepping forward. “Bilbo… is everything…well?”

Bilbo made a muffled noise in response as he knocked everything off of the window seat that looked over the mountainside and along the woods before New Dale and he began gathering all his blankets and pillows there. While he didn’t answer Thorin’s question he could be heard quietly talking to himself about ‘sun’ and ‘proper light exposure’.

  
Thorin was just considering summoning Oin when Bilbo suddenly straightened and dashed from the room.  With little choice left to him Thorin could only follow and motioned for Dwalin to join him as they left the chambers.

Dis was coming to consult with Thorin regarding new plans for some mines when she watched as Bilbo fairly ran past her and was closely followed by Thorin and Dwalin. She raised a brow as she watched them go before she tucked away the plans in her skirt and hurried to follow. There was little denying how much she loved absolutely everyone’s business much to the despair of her boys. She hurried her steps to catch up and wondered if her inkling was about to come true.

The small assemblage made their way to one of the higher balconies where Oin and Ori had planned Bilbo’s garden. The cold wind whipped at their cheeks but none seemed to notice as Bilbo slowly approached one of the planter boxes.

The dawn seemed to hold a special glow to it as its light spread across the balcony. It was the kind of spring morning that begged children to play outside with an itch in their bones and their jackets and scarves of winter soon tossed aside. Bilbo’s curls gently swayed in the wind as he stared down at the planter.

Just before the silence could be broken by any of the dwarves present the dirt in the planter began to move.

Bilbo was nearly trembling as he watched a tiny little hand dig itself out of the dirt followed by an upturned nose and a head full of dark curls. When the little fauntling had managed to get nearly halfway out Bilbo could resist no more and carefully pulled him out the rest of the way. Hobbits were taught from a very early age that removing a faunt too early could damage their roots if they weren’t separated fully yet.

The little one in his arms smiled brightly up at him and the roots dangling from the tops of his toes slowly curled into the soft baby hair that would one day become thick and proud as any hobbit’s fur. Bilbo cooed over him as he wrapped him in his jacket. He cursed himself for forgetting a blanket in his rush but it was better for the new faunt to be surrounded by a parent’s scent in the beginning anyways.

“Oh my just look at you.” Bilbo whispered as he tucked the baby close and took a small sniff of that addictive baby smell. “Absolute perfection that’s what you are.”

When he turned he was faced with three dumbstruck dwarves and his cheeks reddened. “I wasn’t sure if the soil would take. I’ve never heard of two different soils successfully mixing and well I’ve had that on me for quite some time I wasn’t sure if it still had the strength left in it.” He laughed and rubbed his nose against the little one in his hands. “But sure enough here you are. Oh what a darling little boy you are.”

 

Dis was the first to responds as she unclasped her cloak and offered it to Bilbo to wrap the baby in. Her large hands were impossibly gentle as she helped Bilbo with the infant. “Oh a baby…a tiny little baby how absolutely wonderful!”

Thorin’s wits seemed to have deserted him but he managed to gather himself even as he could not tear his eyes away from the child. “Bilbo…who is that?” His voice was cracked with wonder and though he didn’t dare hope he couldn’t ignore the wish burning in his chest.

Bilbo looked sharply up at him as though he were daft and gestured to the dark hair on the faunt’s head. “Don’t be silly Thorin he’s your son of course.”

Thorin nodded looking vaguely faint. “Ah I see.”

Dwalin’s laughter rang along the mountain and down to the mines.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the update! Thank you for reading!

 

 

 

Spring came slowly and yet also all at once to the Lonely Mountain. With a new child in its halls there seemed to be a bright light surrounding everything. At first Thorin feared for Frodo’s safety. Dwarves considered children to be the greatest gift, the highest craft that their maker could give them. Yet they were also a fairly private and insular culture that disliked sharing with other races. He was still working with Balin to see if there was a way to teach Bilbo their spoken word and written tongue without there being a coup on his hands.

However as Bilbo had pointed out on that fateful morning none could look at Frodo and deny that he was Thorin’s son. True he had the feet and ears of a hobbit, but those dark curls were a sign of Durin and with a nose to match. The closeness that he and Bilbo had been sharing ensured was no reason for people to guess his parentage. Though many were still iffy on the ‘hows’ of it all and none believed the story they were told about the mixing of soils and the garden box. It seemed that hobbits were a secretive people too when the mood struck them but they seemed content that their secrets would be safe because of the absurdity of it.

Bilbo doted on Frodo and took him everywhere in the mountain. There was soon a small following of dwarves who would go out of their way to meet the first child born in Erebor’s halls since their return. At first the attention flustered Bilbo but Thorin told him it was a good sign. A sign of acceptance and joy at the birth of a new child.

Some of the dwarves even brought tidings and gifts to welcome Frodo. With Fili and Kili having a more secure claim to the throne there was no doubt that Frodo would ever be a contender for king. Yet the tidings showed that they were acknowledging his Durin blood and that would only mean that his safety was that much more certain.

Dwalin had personally arranged it so that their best men would be guarding the consort and the prince. With the birth of Frodo Balin had to remind Thorin that while many understood the relationship between he and his hobbit that it was about time Bilbo had some sort of official title. So he was crowned consort during a small ceremony and with much complaining on Bilbo’s side. He was insistent that _Baggins were not consorts thank you very much_.

Despite his protests he now wore a small mithril circlet that mixed in with his curls nicely along with the braid that Thorin had put in his hair the first night they had shared a bed together; and an ear clasp that bore the mark of the House of Durin on it. Bilbo insisted that it was much more fuss than a Baggins would typically put up with but when he saw the soft look in Thorin’s eyes he relented but firmly refused any more embellishments.

Balin was miffed by this as he insisted that a consort should be properly attired as befitted their status but at the cold look Bilbo gave him he wisely relented and turned his focus instead to Frodo.

Dis was the chief supporter in making sure that Frodo was properly marked as a prince of Erebor. She had personally commissioned for several tunics to be made in Durin’s colors and spared no expense on silver and gold embroidery thread and small pearls and sapphires to be dotted along the necks and wrists.

Bilbo was about to passionately refuse such spending on clothes that Frodo was going to quickly out grow but Thorin had quietly taken him aside and explained that Fili and Kili were born in the wilds with barely enough food to get by. They only had their braids to mark their linage and that had been barely enough to grant them safety on the roads. When he pressed this Bilbo seemed to understand and allowed Dis to do as she wished though he still winced whenever Frodo spit up on the tunics.

Frodo’s hair was wild and curly and too difficult to put braids in so they would have to wait a few years until his proper first braiding ceremony. In dwavish tradition Bilbo allowed for his ears to be pierced and a small ear clasp that matched Bilbo’s was put on the slight point of his ear. It was so finely crafted and light that it fit seamlessly and after fussing with it for a few minutes Frodo had forgotten its existence and moved on to other toys.

 

This did not all mean that Bilbo was content to let Frodo forget his hobbit heritage. As was tradition (and healthy) for newborn hobbits his crib was put in as close to direct sunlight as possible and the dwarves soon learned that for first years of a hobbits life they largely slept during the day and were awake at night. Frodo also grew much faster than the dwarves were expecting which Bilbo would quietly grouse out that he had _told them_ the clothing would be wasted.

He also needed to be in contact with the soil he was birthed from every few days. Bilbo had been almost beside himself when some well meaning dwarves were going to move the garden box to provide more room on the balcony. Baby hobbits received most of the key nutrients they needed to grow healthy and strong from their birthing soil. Once he learned of this Thorin ensured that there was a guard on the box at all times, and Dwalin threatened each one until they took to heart the importance of their task.

 

Frodo was an easy child which meant that he was often fought over by his numerous relatives. If Bilbo worried for even a second that he would miss out on the large press a hobbit family could provide he didn’t worry for too long. Dis was the one who most often would steal Frodo away claiming that Bilbo needed his rest and that Thorin couldn’t very well bounce a baby on his knee while over seeing court could he?

Fili and Kili would spend every spare moment they could away from the court taking Frodo on tours of the halls and out to play in the fields as the weather grew warmer.  Dis would loudly lament the mischief they would all get into as Frodo grew but the smile on her face and the pride in her eyes revealed her true feelings.

Dwalin arranged for himself to be Frodo’s guard whenever possible though as Thorin’s Captain it was hard to do so as often as he would like. Balin was already drawing up lesson plans for the infant and Dori regularly crafted him new tunics and capes (Bilbo was terrified when he and Dis began plotting his wardrobe together.)

Ori would bring by children’s books he had whipped up depicting traditional stories. Bofur nearly drowned the young prince in toys and Nori delighted in vexing the guards by sneaking past them. (Though as Spymaster he took it as his duty to test them and report their failings directly to Dwalin)

So there was no lack of family members or love for Frodo and despite the differences Bilbo was happy that his son would have everything he deserved. Bilbo also treasured the way that Thorin would hold tiny Frodo close and whisper great things to him by the fire at night. Thorin never spoke of what role Frodo would play as he grew older in Erebor. Instead he spoke of riding lessons and crafting. Learning how to mine ore and what great secrets the mountain would share with him over time. It was moments like these that Bilbo remembered Thorin himself had been a young prince when the mountain was taken. He had spent most of his life wandering the land trying to provide for a broken people and raising his sister son’s to someday be kings. He had to be their uncle and king and Bilbo did not wonder at what kind of strain that might have caused Thorin when he looked down at two little dwarflings and have to think of them as future warriors and rulers.

Now Thorin could raise a child in peace and plenty. Frodo would be able to choose what he wanted out of his own life and there would be no heavy duties weighing down his shoulders. Bilbo watched them by the fire and counted his blessings the day an annoying wizard had stopped by and forced him on a mad adventure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE an update at last! Sorry my birthday has kept me a little distracted but I managed to get this done! Thank you for reading!

 

 

 

One cannot be grown from the ground and not expect certain oddities to appear. This was even more so the case when the soil one was birthed from is a mixture of the soft fertile ground of the Shire and the hard enriched mineral soil of Erebor.

Frodo wore these oddities beautifully even if it vexed his family on occasion.

The infant years passed quickly as they did for all hobbits and soon Frodo was walking and talking and basically developing into his own person. That was about the time the strength of his blood began to show.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo looked around the quiet room where there was a merry fire cackling and there were stacks for reports and contracts that Thorin was looking over. Despite Bilbo’s attempts to make the room more hobbitish there was no denying that these were the private chambers of a King of Erebor. The chambers were tall and vast, with sprawling rooms and luxuries that even all the comforts of Bilbo’s hole couldn’t measure against. He had done his best to make it a bit more homey with warm colored rugs and soft chairs but there was no masking the majesty. That and the fact that instead of well spun wool most of the trimmings came in velvet and were worth a small fortune within themselves.

The search around the room didn’t reveal what Bilbo was searching for so he tried again. “Thorin.” His voice was a bit sharp to catch his husband’s attention.

Thorin looked up from the reports and was secretly grateful for any reason to give himself a break. “Yes love?” At the cross look he was receiving from his hobbit however he was starting to wonder if he weren’t better off with the reports.

“Where is Frodo?”

 

Dwalin was about five seconds from beheading the dwarf that was supposed to be watching after Frodo. True that he was last in the King’s private chambers but none of the royal family were ever truly alone. The guards were courteous and well trained to know when to be nearly unnoticeable but there were many who could take a vulnerable quiet moment and attack.

The guard was insistent that he had just seen the young prince before Bilbo asked his question. Dwalin’s hand was curling around his war hammer and he was already envisioning carnage when there was a distinct ‘pop’ sound and Frodo appeared in front of him.

The faunt was still wabbly on his legs but he was fast once he gets his momentum going. “Sorry Dwalin! I was hiding!” His arms are spread wide as though to protect the guard behind him and his binky was hanging from his neck.

Dwalin was quick to remove his hand from the hammer and pulled Frodo up into his arms with a pointed look at the guard. This little intervention had done nothing but stay his punishment and it was only because the prince was alive and well in his arms that he may yet still live another day.

“Frodo where did you go lad? Yer fathers are worried sick.” His large hands held the prince carefully and he turned back into the private rooms were no doubt Bilbo and Thorin were tearing apart every corner trying to find their wayward son. His own worry was downplayed save for the hands that kept checking Frodo over.

“I wanted to play.” Frodo said softly and leaned into Dwalin’s chest. He thought it would be fun to play hide and seek. His lower lip wobbled at the thought of being in trouble.

As soon as Dwalin was through the door Thorin rushed to take his son from Dwalin's arms and held Frodo tightly as he buried his nose in the dark curls. “Frodo! Where did you go?” His tone was stern but the concern and fear he felt has deepened some of the lines on his face.

Bilbo heard the commotion and hurried into the room. “Frodo Baggins!” Was all he can say before he too clutched Frodo close.

Dwalin smiled at the family and now that the fear has passed his amusement is back “He said that he wanted to play. He was hiding apparently.”

Thorin looked down at the small faunt confused “Hiding? Well enough to avoid detection from us all?” He looked to Bilbo as he usually did when their son did something strange or unexpected. It had made Bilbo huff more than a few times insisting that every oddity wasn’t simply because he was part _hobbit_ thank you very much.

Though in this instance Bilbo looked a little less surprised and he smiled crookedly. “Hmm hiding were you? And how did you manage that exactly?” He had a suspicion and was already thinking of what answer his child might give him.

Looking inordinately proud of himself Frodo smiled “I pretended I was part of the rock! Dwalin walked right by me and didn’t even see!”

The look of amusement that Dwalin had been sporting died a slow death at Frodo’s announcement. “What do you mean I walked right past ye?” His heavy eyebrows went up and Frodo just giggled in delight.

Bilbo nuzzled his son’s nose. “Hmm seems like this time it might be your hobbit side that got the better of us.” He looked at Thorin and Dwalin “Most hobbits can pass unseen when they choose. Frodo must have come into his inheritance a bit early. Not all that unusual for a Baggins really, I gave my parents several frights when I was a little one!”

Thorin looked between his son and his husband and asked a little fearfully “Any other surprises we should be aware of?”

The smile that Bilbo answered with was not at all reassuring.

 

When the story spread to the rest of the family there were a variety of responses. Balin and Oin were interested in a scientific view of it. Nori grinned in a way that was sure to cause trouble in the future. Ori looked mildly concerned; and Gloin insisted that Gimli never hear a word of it or else he was sure his stubborn lad would be trying to get away with it too.

Bilbo supposed that he should have been the least surprised by Fili and Kili’s response.

“Come on Frodo show us how you did it.” Kili cajoled as he waved a candy in front of Frodo’s face.

The faunt was frowning, he knew that his cousins wanted something from him but he was unsure what would earn him the precious candy.

Fili took a more strategic approach. “Frodo! Do you want to play hide and seek?”

This Frodo understood and his expression blossomed into joy as he clapped his hands and then promptly vanished. Along with the candy in Kili’s hand.

Dis came up behind her boys and smacked them both soundly on the back of the head “Do _not_ encourage that!”

She turned around the room “Frodo darling please come out…” Her tone was sweet but her eyes were murderous as she looked at her two boys.

There again came the ‘popping’ sound and Frodo was grinning his cheeks smeared by candy and clapping his hands delightedly “Fun!”

Thorin watched in concern, it was fortunate that they were in the private family wing where they often gathered when there were no pressing court concerns or duties that needed to be attended to. After Frodo’s little reveal he had summoned as many as were available and informed them of the development.

Bilbo saw the concern written across Thorin’s brow and gently touched his hand. “There is no need to worry husband. These are all perfectly normal happenings for a faunt. Surely dwarves have their own little stages of growth no?” He smiled and then turned to watch Frodo as he continued to pop in and out of view around his cousins despite Dis’ vexation.

Humming but not confirming Thorin said nothing. He thought of all that Frodo would face as he grew older. True those in the mountain had taken the birth of a child, any child really, as a sign of good fortune. It helped that it was a child of the house of Durin and his mixed blood would be graciously overlooked. If that would hold true for their kin and allies that was yet to be determined. They had until Frodo’s first braiding ceremony to test the waters and see how his presence would be taken.

Dwarves were not as whimsical as it seemed hobbits were as they grew. There were no special traits to look out for besides the inklings a dwarfling might have towards craft, stone or gem. There were however many traditions that were carefully observed. The most important of these were a dwarf’s first braiding ceremony. It was when they were fully introduced to those outside of their family for the first time. Their first braid would be placed in by a family member and then they were presented to their community for acceptance. It was nearly unheard of for a dwarfling to be rejected but Thorin continued to look at Frodo and worry.

 

Frodo looked up at his laughing cousins and smiled. He wondered why they were making such a big fuss about his trick. Certainly they could do it too couldn’t they? He had seen papa do it when he didn’t want to talk to someone or he was simply in a hurry and didn’t want to do all the fuss that usually came when he walked around.

He saw Adad looking at him with a big wrinkle in his brow and wondered if he had done something wrong? Maybe Fili and Kili didn’t do it because they weren’t supposed to? He started to frown and the candy in his mouth didn’t taste good anymore.

He was picked up and looked at Aunt Dis and she was smiling at him. “Sweetling don’t worry. Your Adad just looks like that naturally. You didn’t do a single thing wrong.” She gave him a big kiss on his cheek and the upset feeling went away.

He gave his auntie a grin and snuggled in closer for good measure. He was glad his family liked his little trick.

He wondered when he should tell them about the dwarf in chains that he talked to sometimes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon! (I hope)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE OMG thank you all so much for your patience! I actually got a small short story published recently that was kinda distracting and I've been battling some personal craziness and writers block. I really appreciate you all and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you!

 

 

 

At the tender age of seven Frodo knew a lot about dwarves and a lot about his dwarven family in particular.

They were overprotective, loud, suspicious and sometimes prone to showing temper even if there were no actual threat behind it. Often his papa Bilbo was left being the quiet voice of reason, but once papa lost his temper there was no stopping him and even Adad feared it.

Most of the dwarves in the mountain were similar though he didn’t see them much without most of his family present. He knew that he had to wait until he was older before he could be around other dwarves alone. When he was present they didn’t often speak to him they often spoke to whoever was acting as his guardian instead. Papa had explained that dwarves did not have many children and so were very careful with them until they were older. When he got his first formal braid he would then be able to start acting on his own in some ways.

It was alright, he was never lonely with his big family to keep him company. Especially his cousins when they weren’t busy with training or court. Sometimes he would watch them train and it used to scare him when he was younger and thought they were fighting for real but then Dwalin had told him it was to keep each other sharp and would help them work together if they were ever in a real battle again.

He knew that everyone in his family had fought a real enemy at one point or another. Even his papa though he didn’t like to talk about it much and he knew that it upset him when the others spoke about it around him. Still Adad had made sure to begin teaching him about the historical battles of the past (even the ones that happened in his papa’s homeland the Shire!) and the ones that happened more recently like when his Adad had been younger and when his papa had come to the mountain. It was easy to imagine any of the dwarves fighting but he struggled to picture his papa with a sword in hand. Even if he had the temper for it sometimes!

He also had a secret friend that he liked to talk to when he could.

 

 

 

Frodo had decided not to tell his family about his strange friend. He wasn’t sure if they would like it and he remembered how upset they were when they first learned about his vanishing trick. Their overprotective and suspicious nature would mean that he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore and it was nice having a secret of his own.

He waited until his fathers were asleep and angled himself out of his high bed and carefully down to the floor. The guard outside the door didn’t see him as he snuck by. He was very proud of the control he was getting over his trick and he hoped that neither of his fathers would awake to find him gone. Dwalin had been really mean to the last dwarf he had vanished on and he didn’t want to get anyone in trouble.

He wandered down the long dark hallways, the torches lit his way but this time of night was so quiet they seemed shrouded in shadows. Finally he came to the alcove he usually found his friend in and waited.

“Young Prince I thought I told you not to come here anymore. Tis dangerous for you to be wondering so.” 

The voice appeared before his friend did and Frodo smiled as he turned to look around for him. Sometimes it was harder for his friend to appear than others. He was very mysterious but sometimes Frodo was convinced he was mostly stubborn. “I can hide much better now! You don’t have to worry.”

Finally the pale blue outline came into view and Frodo smiled brightly at his friend.

The dwarf was old beyond saying. His skin sagged and wrinkled and the shape they took implied a life of stress and worry, though there were some lines in his face that spoke of happiness in earlier years. He wore a thick high crown that lined into his white hair. Once Frodo had asked him what color it had been in life and his ghostly hand had caressed his curls and smiled. _“As dark as yours little prince, as dark as your father’s no doubt is as well.”_

His answer didn’t seem to impress him much but Frodo knew he was just grumpy sometimes. He tried not to stare at the chains that were draped over him. They looked solid and heavy even in the paleness of death. The robes they covered were a style that Frodo had only seen the very old dwarves at court wear at very traditional events. He was sure they had been very nice in life. There were gems glittering all over them when his friend moved in the fire and moonlight. They were torn now and Frodo knew the dark stains that were outlined were old blood.

“Well now since you came all the way over to my dark corner I’m sure you have more questions to ask.” His friend’s voice sometimes wavered in strength. Sometimes it would be strong and loud and Frodo thought for sure someone besides him would hear it. Other times it was so soft it was barely a whisper and Frodo would strain to catch each word.

Frodo smiled “I don’t _always_ have questions. Sometimes I just like to hear your stories!”

The old king chuckled and his pale eyes glinted as he stared down at Frodo. “Bloody stories for a young one.”

Frodo laughed and settled himself on the stone. “That’s not true! You told me the story of the stone giants once! I didn’t think they were real but Bofur told me that when they were crossing the mountains to get to Erebor they had seen the giants themselves!” Bofur had wondered where Frodo had heard the stories of the stone giants but Frodo had passed it off as hearing it from someone else. The benefits of a large family meant there was little he had to actually lie about.

The king gruffly straightened “Death does not _lie_ boy. My stories may not be pleasant but they are true I can promise you that!” His expression softened at Frodo’s wide eyes. “Fine I’m sure I have another story rattling around in these old bones…let me think for a minute.” He closed his eyes and his form started to fade and Frodo worried that he might disappear as he sometimes did. Then at once his form became bright again and there was a glint in his eyes as he fixed a sharp look at Frodo “Here’s a good story for a curious boy.”

 

 

 

_Once upon a time there was a prince who had struck out from his home to prove himself and he carried with him a very powerful object though he did not know it at the time. He thought the item brought him luck and no more; for though it had been given to him of free will not all its secrets had come with it._

_He wandered over hill and dale, his journey both one that had been done before and one the likes had never been heard of. He had taken on a perilous quest but to him it was a simple matter of what needed to be done to keep his home and his loved ones safe._

_On the way he made a few strange friends and their well wishes did much to keep him safe. But there was one he came across who though he was regarded as wise and just there was darkness blooming in his heart staining him that none could see. Those the young prince trusted trusted this man and in turn had directed him to seek his advice._

_This man was indeed wise and he knew the power that the young prince’s luckwearer carried and its dark past. He tried to trick the young prince out of it but he was a clever boy and could tell something was amiss. So instead he turned the trick on the false man and revealed his darkness to all. In revenge with the last of his power the wise man cursed the boy and nearly doomed his quest._

_Still the young prince carried on. The strength in his blood and the courage in his heart were not daunted by the journey he had done so far nor the task that was looming ahead of him. For to break the curse he would have to undo something that had been done long before his time and he would feel the effects of it for the rest of his life._

_Yet he was not alone and though he had more than proven his strength to his people he could not return home until the deed was done. Only then could he be reunited once again with his family and loved ones._

 

 

 

Frodo’s eyes were drooping as the story went on and he leaned against the stone. He tried to rouse himself. “Did he do it? Was he able to finish the quest?” His heart was pounding for not all of the old king’s stories had happy endings. Frodo had learned that a long time ago and it was the first time he had run from his friend.

The king looked sadly down at Frodo “As I said young prince. Death does not lie and I did not say the story had happened yet. Only that it had happened once upon a time, I did not say when that time was. It is a time that has yet to be and a story that has only just begun.”

 

Frodo was about to ask the old king what he meant when a yawn overtook him and he was carefully brought back to his room.

The old king looked down at his great great grandson sleeping in his bed and wondered at his fate.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on schedule! More to come soon thank you!


End file.
